What Should Be The Next Story Of The Family Wife's Husbands And Children's Fathers?
Here is a list of stories, that tell the story of some husbands, who are married to their wives, and the kids. List of Stories Stories Done *Theodore Adorable's Story *Roginald Galagolia's Story Stories Up Next List of Husbands Husbands Seen So Far *Theodore Adorable *Roginald Galagolia Husbands Up Next Trivia *So far, so good, because two stories of Fiona and Arista's husbands are done. *Theodore Adorable, Fiona's husband, is the bravest engineer, who can drive steam trains. *Theodore Adorable's story is inspired by Walt Disney's The Brave Engineer (1950), which appears on Four Fabulous Characters (1957) from Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (1954), Trains (1973) from The Mouse Factory (1972), an episode of Good Morning, Mickey! (1983), DTV: Rock, Rhythm & Blues (1984), Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah (1986) in Disney's Sing Along Songs (1986), Rootin' Tootin' Roundup (1990), Stick To It, Don't Give Up (1995) in Sing Me A Story With Belle (1995), From Zero to Hero (1998) in The Ink and Paint Club (1997), and a part of Disney's American Legends (2001). *Roginald Galagolia, Arista's husband, is the bravest sailor, who can drive tugboats. *The stories may add up to something to make a complete story of husbands, just to be inspired by Walt Disney's Four Fabulous Characters and American Legends. *What should be the next story of the wife's husband and kids' father? *Who should be the next husband of the wife and the kids? *The pictures are Matt Hedrich's James as Casey Jr, Casey Jones as the engine driver, and Sir Ector as The Ringmaster, since the pictures are given credit to Matt Hedrich. *The shots are from Thomas and Friends (1984), The Brave Engineer (1950), Disney's American Legends (2001), Trainz Games, Real Life Signals, The Rugrats Movie (1998), Spare the Rod (1954), Out of Scale (1951), Brum (1991), You and the Living Machine (1957), Anastasia (1997), Codename Kids Next Door (2002), Whoopass Stew (1992), Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins (1995), The Powerpuff Girls (1998), The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002), The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2008), Green Eggs and Ham (PC Game) (1996), TUGS (1989), 732, 974, and 1089 hauling a passenger train, and Doc McStuffins (2012) in Theodore Adorable's Story. *The shots are from Theodore Tugboat (1993), Thomas and Friends (1984), TUGS (1984), Cruise Cat (1952), Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1977), T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010), The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984), Scooby Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) Melody Time (1948), Real Life Storm with Rain and Thunder and Lightning, Barney (1992), Pocahontas (1995), a man waking up, stubbing his toe, and yelling in a PC game, Doc McStuffins (2012) in Roginald Galagolia's Story. *If you create a family with a wife and some kids, who will be the next husband to be in the hospital since he's had an accident? *So far, James has been the Narrator of telling the story of Theodore Adorable, along with his engine driver, Casey Jones, and The Ringmaster, Sir Ector, and even The Harbor Master has been the Narrator of telling the story of Roginald Galagolia. Category:Lists Category:Stories